Talk:The Blood Dragons
I'm not sure whether or not the Fanon Policy allows for a Chapter to have previously been over the limit of 1,000 Marines, but 2,000 is well beyond the Codex limit, so unless you have Admin permission (if you do, please forgive me for making this criticism), this is not OK. With the encounter with the Ultaris Sovereignty: I think that you can't really call it an "Unclaimed System" since it was clearly occupied. If you meant to say that it was not under the control of the Imperium, then you might want to say that as opposed to simply calling it "Unclaimed". Also, the brief history sounds a bit off to me, not to mention that the last sentece of the final paragraph seems to imply that the fleet only restocks once every one hundred years (which is not what you mean, I'm sure, but it comes off that way). As far as the founding goes, there's a couple of problems there, the first of which is that the band of time that the Chapter's Founding is supposed to have happened in is oddly specific and incredibly small. Also, if the they were guessing at the time, the most specific they'd ever get would probably be along the lines of "Between this century and that centure during this millenium" and number between specific years or even specific decades. Their Founding is unknown - lack of specificity always ensues. With the Geneseed, it's also likely (especially given the amount of time they've been around) that any comparion in genetics wouldn't yield any conclusive results, not to mention the fact that the Geneseed would need to be compared to all the Chapters in existence (and not just those that share the same names as the Loyalist Legions. Also, as per the Fanon Policy: There shall be no successors of the Lost Legions; so I'd say tavoid them at all costs. "The Blood Dragons seem to care little of who their Primarach was and instead see the Emperor himself as their founder." I find the above quote unlikely. They may not care about who their Primarch is becuase of their unknown origins, but I doubt this would go hand in hand with seeing the Emperor as the founder and father. It could potentiallt work and I may be wrong, but it doesn't gell with me personally. I also doub that the Chapter would try to encorporate the visions the Emperor had for the galaxy during the Great Crusade, especially since the Chapter is not a 2nd Founding Chapter. As far as the Tactics of the Chapter goes, I have no idea what sort of tactic "Lightning Strike" is. If you mean to say that they are good at striking the enemy quickly and efficiently, then it might be a good idea to make that idea clear. Also, I doubt that a Chapter would have more than one specialisation (in terms of tactics) unless they are closely related to each other, and I feel that this "Lightning Strike" set of tactics and Siege Warfare are not similar enough. Also, I'm not particularly sure about how good of an idea it is to say that the tactics of the Chapter vary on a company-by-company basis simply because they want to have half doing "Lightning Strike" tactics and the rest doing Siege Warfare -- It doesn't sound right to me. Also, the Predator Squads realistically wouldn't exist if you ask me. They'd more than likely be killed by their fellow Astartes or killed by the Inquisition. And even if this wasn't they case and they are allowed to exist, then the Inquisition would definitely be all over that. With the relations betwee the Chapter and other organisations, I'm not particularly fond of it. I feel like that some of it needs to be thought out a bit better as well as worded a bit better. The Notes section is unecessary. Also, the note that you have in it as of this post ("Detailed history shall be added at a latter date") would be covered by you putting in a Construction Template for the page. Also, as per the Piolicy Breach Notice: You need the proper templates on the article. For this article, you most definitely need a Construction Template. You also need an Ownership Template (i.e. Is this Chapter designed to be a 'Free Use' Chapter? Can other people edit this page? etc etc etc). I suggest going back to the Fanon's policy pages to make sure you understand which templates are required and appropriate for your page. As a final note, I think you need to go over you page and make sure to correct all the formatting and spelling errors. For example, the "Imperial Guard/Imperial Navy" title should not be a sub-heading of the "Space Marines" Title; and there's also a indent for nly some of the paragraphs (which either needs to be removed or applied to all paragraphs). Also: Appropriate capialisation of words (espeiclally in the Infobox) is required if you ask me. So the Founding should be "Unknown" and not "unknown", etc etc etc. I hope this helps, and good luck :) IllumiNini (talk) 05:26, September 13, 2016 (UTC)